LE JEU DU RUBAN
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Sasuke est un pécheur ne serait-ce que pour avoir poser les yeux sur Naruto, mais un jeu pourra-t-il leur permettre de plus sans risquer leur vie ? OS White day 2018


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : NaruSasu + léger ItaSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : Reign + Orgueil et préjugé + The duchess**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Précision : Les deux époques risquent de se mélanger, j'assume complètement donc si vous pensez que ça va vous déranger, je vous laisse vous dirigez sur une autre de mes histoires.**

* * *

 _Entouré de coureuses de dot, Sasuke n'écoutait aucunement leurs bavardages et commérages incessants. Son attention était particulièrement attirée par un nouveau venu à la cour : Naruto, de la famille Namikaze, dont il était le seul survivant à présent, qu'on disait avoir hérité de la fortune de sa mère. Ils le regardaient, lui et d'autres coureuses de dot qui cherchaient à le séduire._

 _Il soupira, voilà donc à quoi les femmes étaient réduites - Battre des cils et jouer de leurs décolletés pour espérer avoir une vie remplie pour se pavaner devant leurs soi-disant amies et avoir une place dans la société ou même montrer qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur un bon parti._

 _Sasuke les critiquait, les détestant autant qu'il les enviait. Elles, au moins, pouvaient désirer un homme sans que cela soit un péché grave, une chose contre nature, punie par l'Église catholique. Si ses pensées se savaient, surtout par son père, il n'osait imaginer quelle fin on allait lui accorder. Cependant, il ne pouvait arrêter son esprit d'avoir de telles rêveries obscènes, surtout depuis qu'une rumeur sur le jeune homme blond avait filtré._

 _D'après certains commérages, dont il n'avait pas pu faire abstraction, Naruto aurait été aperçu dans une maison de plaisir avec une femme qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Curieusement, aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu contre ce dernier, même si, à bien y réfléchir, n'ayant point d'héritier et de liens avec quiconque, il emporterait son argent dans sa tombe. Et cette option déplaisait à beaucoup. Sa fortune méritait de revenir à quelqu'un._

 _Trop préoccupé par la poitrine d'une dame frôlant le bras du dernier Namikaze, Sasuke ne remarqua pas que la foule, autour de lui, avait disparu et que sa mère se tenait à ses côtés. Il sursauta quand sa douce voix interrompit ses pensées :_

 _\- Ce jeune homme est vraiment agréable à regarder, n'est-ce pas mon fils ?_

 _Sasuke crispa sa main sur son verre en cristal. Si Mikoto, sa mère, l'avait remarqué, qui d'autre avait vu ses regards vers le nouveau venu._

 _\- Après vous, il est le plus beau parti de la cour, relança-t-elle._

 _\- Je ne doute pas que les femmes puissent le trouver à leur goût, surtout avec une telle richesse._

 _\- Mère ne parle pas que de cela, petit frère._

 _Sasuke tourna la tête à sa droite pour tomber sur le sourire bienveillant de son aîné. Il se maudit d'être aussi imprudent alors qu'il n'était pas seul, mais, malgré tout, il se sentait rassuré d'être entouré de sa famille. Il avait beau nier l'impensable ou cacher ses préférences, sa famille ne le connaissait que trop bien et l'aimait assez pour fermer les yeux sur ce péché._

 _Mais ne le mettaient-ils pas en danger en l'incitant à parler ouvertement de Naruto ?_

 _Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui pour repérer les oreilles indiscrètes, mais sa mère et son frère créaient une barrière invisible._

\- _Aussi agréable qu'une chevauchée à cheval. Enfin, je suppose…_

 _La cour se figea sous la douce mélodie que les rires de la famille Uchiha créèrent. Ce n'était pas rare d'entendre la mère et l'aîné se laisser aller, bien que Fugaku, le patriarche, exige plus de retenue de leur part, surtout devant la noblesse, mais la voix du cadet de la famille était un son recherché et convoité par tous._

 _Sasuke se retint difficilement sous les regards hypnotisés de la cour, mais un seul l'intéressa. Il croisa un océan bleu dans lequel il se noya complètement et il sut que ce regard causerait sa perte._

* * *

\- Quand vous cesserez de fusiller le dernier de la famille Namikaze du regard, peut-être pourriez-vous rejoindre la grande salle ?

Sasuke sortit de ses souvenirs quand son père lui donna un ordre déguisé.

\- Si vous le jalousez pour les nombreuses femmes qui lui tournent autour, vous auriez dû leur montrer plus d'intérêt. Cela m'aurait m'évité l'embarras de cette journée et de la lubie de votre mère.

« S'il savait », pensa-t-il.

Le cadet soupira intérieurement et essuya le reproche d'un hochement de tête, rassuré que son père ne remarque qu'il ne fusillât point Naruto, mais celles qui lui tournaient autour. Il avait développé cette manie, au cours des nombreuses réceptions que sa famille donnait, auxquels le dernier Uzumaki participait toujours. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais échangé avec le jeune homme. Il ne l'évitait pas, mais n'essaya pas de créer le contact.

\- Partez la rejoindre.

Sans contester, Sasuke salua son père et rejoignit sa mère dans la salle principale du château. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la demeure Uchiha, permettant un accès à toutes les autres pièces ainsi que l'extérieur.

Grande et vaste, éclairée d'un énorme chandelier au plafond, elle avait été débarrassée de la table d'honneur pour positionner une ronde, plus petite, où ornait une pièce montée. Mikoto avait ordonné que les murs de pierres froides soient décorés par un tas de fleurs torsadées, qui adoucissaient la pièce.

\- Mère, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Vous voilà mon fils, il ne manquait que vous.

Elle s'approcha de lui, une joie non dissimulée sur le visage. Sasuke la trouvait de plus en plus jolie avec les années. Sa chevelure noir ébène, dont il avait hérité, descendait en cascade au creux de ses reins et deux tresses dégageaient son visage crème. Il passa rapidement le regard sur le corps si fin de sa mère, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de corsage, mais ses onyx furent attirés par la robe bustier bleu, qui moulait le corps jusqu'aux hanches avant de s'évaser jusqu'aux chevilles, qu'elle cachait, portant aussi des gants bleus où le blason de la famille Uchiha, un éventail, était brodé.

Mikoto intercepta une servante, qui tenait des rubans de soie, pour la guider dans la préparation avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet.

\- Est-ce que tout cela est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Votre père veut que vous vous mariiez, il insiste et nous accable de ses réceptions ennuyeuses. Je me suis dit que vous seriez moins réticent à ce que je l'organise pour une fois.

\- Mais-

\- Me faites-vous confiance ? le coupa-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres, la main tendue dans sa direction.

Sasuke ne put répondre négativement à sa mère, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Il espérait seulement qu'elle le sauve d'une quelconque façon. Il ne désirait point se marier, ni maintenant, ni dans un futur proche. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir devant des formes féminines et ne se sentait pas capable de consommer son mariage. Pourtant, il savait qu'un jour, il devrait mentir à sa famille, à sa future femme, au monde, mais surtout à lui.

Il tendit la sienne et attrapa celle de sa mère afin de se laisser guider.

XXX

\- Nobles messieurs et jantes dames, les règles le jeu du ruban, sont simples : Suivez bien le ruban, de votre couleur, que vous aurez choisi et je vous garantis des surprises et des rebondissements qui risquent de vous laisser sans voix. Ceux qui iront jusqu'au bout, trouveront leur fortune dans une douce récompense. Amusez-vous bien.*

Tout en disant cela, Mikoto fit un signe de tête aux gardes, qui ouvrirent les grandes portes de la salle principale, dévoilant des centaines de rubans et un gâteau au milieu de la pièce.

Naruto sourit devant l'empressement de la cour à attraper un ruban. Tout le monde savait que cette réception avait été organisée dans le but de trouver une épouse au cadet de la famille Uchiwa.

Deux couleurs de ruban avaient été disposées dans la salle, les roses étaient destinés aux femmes tandis que les rouges aux hommes. Certains trouveront leur moitié au bout du fil, d'autres des parts de gâteau et une seule, aura la chance de trouver Sasuke.

Le dernier Namikaze laissa la foule se dissiper avant de se pencher pour prendre un ruban. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand un talon apparut devant ses yeux et se posa sur le tissu, l'empêchant clairement de l'atteindre.

Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans des abysses envoûtants et un sourire maternel. Il déglutit, prêt à s'excuser de regarder trop longtemps la plus belle femme de la cour et jalousement gardés par les trois hommes de sa vie, mais sa douce voix le rassura :

\- Veuillez m'excusez mais ce ruban m'appartient.

Il se retint de faire une remarque sur la couleur du ruban qui était clairement destiné aux hommes, hochant simplement de la tête, puis se décala pour en attraper un autre. Encore une fois, un pied l'empêcha de le prendre et cette fois-ci, il tomba sur Itachi, l'aîné de la famille, se sentant légèrement petit face à ces deux personnes, charismatiques, le surplombant.

Que lui voulaient-ils au juste ?

\- Celui-là m'appartient.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers un autre ruban rouge et les regarda, demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait le prendre. D'un mouvement synchrone, ils acquiescèrent et il se releva, tout en suivant le chemin que lui indiquait le tissu.

D'un pas léger, il navigua entre les autres rubans, passant à côté de certaines personnes, ayant déjà trouvées leur moitié, avant de sortir de la pièce et d'atterrir à l'entrée du jardin. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, où la réception battait son plein, avant de regarder droit devant lui. Il haussa des épaules avant de continuer son chemin, sous les rictus amusés de deux Uchiha.

XXX

Après avoir bataillé pour décrocher le ruban que sa mère avait soigneusement accroché à sa tunique, Sasuke l'avait noué à la branche d'un arbre avant de partir se reposer contre un autre plus loin. Les mains derrières la tête et les jambes détendues, il fermait les yeux pour savourer le calme du jardin familial. Ce n'était pas son endroit favori, mais il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa mère en désertant totalement sa réception.

Il perçut le craquement d'une brindille et grimaça, s'apprêtant à devoir supporter les avances d'une prétendante.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir à vos côtés ?

Surpris par la voix qu'il reconnut, bien qu'il s'agisse de la première fois qu'elle s'adresse à lui, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans l'océan qui l'obligeait à retenir sa respiration, à chaque fois.

Avant même d'avoir son accord, Naruto s'assit à ses côtés et se mit dans la même position décontractée.

\- Comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui m'ayez trouvé ?

Sourire aux lèvres et yeux fermés, l'importun répondit :

\- Cela pose-t-il problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais répondez, ordonna Sasuke.

\- Tant mieux.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, lui demandant s'il était toujours aussi familier, ce à quoi son vis-à-vis, lui demanda s'il était toujours aussi hautain.

\- C'est ainsi que vous me voyez ?

\- C'est ainsi que tout le monde vous voit, après tout, personne ne trouve grâce à vos yeux.

\- Je trouve cela assez ironique de la part d'une personne qui n'a toujours pas d'épouse.

\- Contrairement à vous, si j'en avais une, je mourrai avant même de pouvoir consommer mon mariage, déclara Naruto.

\- Tenter que vous puissiez le consommé.

Sasuke l'attaqua ouvertement, mais cela ne sembla pas déstabilisé son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison… Mais je pense que si votre mère et votre frère ne seraient pas à vos côtés, on vous réserverait le même sort. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense que si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vous donnerais pas l'occasion de me poser cette question.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de se laisser à nouveau bercer par le silence du jardin. Silence vite brisé quand des enfants jouèrent, non loin d'eux.

Sasuke enviait leur liberté. Son père ne cessait de vouloir le marier avec une fille de bonne famille qui pourrait rapporter de bonnes relations et cette pression l'oppressait. Son aîné avait eu la chance de s'enticher d'une duchesse qui convenait au patriarche, le mariage n'allait donc pas tarder à être célébré tandis que lui faisait tout pour retarder son destin.

\- Je crois que votre mère et votre frère cherchent à compromettre votre mariage pour que vous faillissiez à vos obligations. Je doute que votre père, le voit d'un bon œil.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il n'en saura rien.

Naruto émit un petit rire, doutant fortement des mots du petit dernier Uchiha. Tout se savait à la cour. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de préciser.

Sasuke fit une moue désapprobatrice, il n'avait aucunement envie de prendre un tel risque, malheureusement, il ne voyait d'autres occasions d'assouvir un désir interdit avant de céder aux exigences de son père.

Il se décolla du tronc avant de se redresser sur ses jambes, faisant réagir son gêneur qui s'empressa de le retenir :

\- Il serait indécent de votre part de me quitter alors que je suis celui qui vous ait trouvé. Ne pouvant pas réclamer votre main, ne mérite-je pas une récompense avant ?

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- Il serait déplacé de ma part de répondre à cette question ouvertement et en ce lieu, lança Naruto taquin.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde et si vous m'accompagniez en promenade ? Détourna Sasuke, avant de se diriger vers la forêt qui bordait le jardin de sa demeure.

Ils marchèrent à travers les bois, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Non pas que Sasuke soit d'un rang plus élevé pour ouvrir la marche, mais c'est lui qui les guidait pour atteindre un endroit connu, que de sa personne. Loin de s'en plaindre, Naruto savourait la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Tandis qu'il frôlait sans cesse le dos du noble de son torse, il ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs en direction du fessier masculin. Le brun retint sa respiration à chaque souffle contre son oreille et sans pouvoir contrôler sa tête, cette dernière lui renvoya un souvenir agréable.

* * *

 _Itachi, allongé sur le lit de son cadet, dans une simple tunique blanche, mangeait des fraises, tandis que Sasuke se dévêtait pour revêtir la même tenue de nuit que lui._

 _L'aîné se décala pour laisser Sasuke s'asseoir à ses côtés._

 _\- Il n'a cessé de te regarder quand personne ne faisait attention à lui._

 _\- Personne sauf toi, répondit le cadet dans le même registre plus intime qu'ils utilisaient quand ils étaient seuls._

 _\- Je crois que tu lui plais autant qu'il te plaît._

 _Sasuke le réprimanda, lui intimant de parler moins fort et de se censurer, seulement le sourire provocateur d'Itachi ne lui disait rien. Il le sentit se relever et se placer derrière lui._

 _\- Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-il à son oreille._

 _Il voulut le repousser, mais Itachi colla son torse à son dos et réitéra son ordre. Sasuke répondit, attendant._

 _\- Essaye de l'imaginer, délaissant lentement ta tunique._

 _Sasuke frissonna quand son grand-frère dégagea ses épaules pour les laisser nus. Il imagina les mains tannées de Naruto sur sa peau._

 _\- Il te baise le dos et te tient par la taille._

 _Le cadet frémi quand une bouche embrassa sa peau et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand la poigne sur sa hanche le pressa contre le corps derrière lui. La main se déplaça sur sa cuisse pour relever sa tunique blanche puis s'aventura dessous. Il retint sa respiration quand son sexe reçut une caresse aérienne et haleta fortement quand un doigt entra dans son intimité, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et se pencher en avant._

 _\- Han ~_

* * *

\- Vous arrive-t-il de penser à moi ?

La question le sortit de ses pensées, mais Sasuke ne put y répondre, son suiveur enchaînant :

\- Moi, je ne pense qu'à vous, depuis que votre rire m'est parvenu.

\- Seulement depuis ce jour ?

\- Avant, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous pensiez également à moi.

\- Pourquoi me poser cette question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

Il entendit vaguement Naruto lui reprocher son ton hautain avant de l'arrêter au détour d'un arbre. Tremblant, Sasuke ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement quand une main puissante maintint sa hanche, l'obligeant à sentir l'entrejambe masculin contre son fessier, rendu ferme par les nombreuses chevauchées à cheval. L'autre main bronzée, prit place sur la sienne, poser sur l'arbre.

\- Permettez-moi de reformuler ma demande. En quelles circonstances pensez-vous à moi ?

Sasuke aurait été tenté de mentir, mais un seul péché lui suffisait et puis à quoi bon, son fruit défendu semblait être conscient de ses regards sur sa personne.

\- Je pense à vous tout le temps et depuis toujours, vous le savez bien.

\- Et la nuit ? Dans votre couche ?

Sasuke réprima un violent frisson à la voix sensuelle que Naruto avait prise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit aussi direct avec lui, du moins dans un contexte aussi intime et dangereux.

\- Cessez de me tourmenter l'esprit.

\- Alors, cessez de jouer avec le mien, trancha Naruto en le relâchant.

La remarque le vexa. Il ne joue pas avec cet homme, surtout si sa vie, leur vie, en dépendait. Il se retourna furieusement, mais avant de pouvoir cracher son venin, Naruto lui vola un baiser, le plaquant contre le tronc.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke échangeait un baiser, mais loin de lui déplaire, il voulut davantage. Quand son agresseur relâcha sa bouche aussi vite qu'il l'eut pris, il attrapa les pans du vêtement pour recoller leurs lèvres. Son corps fut pressé contre le tronc et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour gémir, Naruto rentra sa langue, à l'intérieur.

Comment pouvait-on l'embrasser avec autant d'entrain ? Etait-il, à ce point, désiré ?

Sa langue suivit sa comparse avec délice. Jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer être dirigé, mais peut-être qu'il avait besoin de cela. Sa vie l'obligeait à prendre constamment des décisions, il était peut-être le cadet de la famille, mais ça ne l'écartait pas de ses obligations, lui plaisant de laisser les rennes à une autre personne.

\- Jouer ne m'intéresse guère, haleta-t-il quand Naruto l'autorisa à respirer. Jouer avec vous encore moins.

\- Dépêchez-vous de nous conduire à l'abri des regards, dans ce cas, que je puisse vous exprimer ma gratitude.

Sasuke sourit en coin.

Sa gratitude ? Pour ne pas jouer avec lui ?

Tout était bon, de son point de vue, pour obtenir plus qu'un simple baiser. Il attrapa la main ferme de la sienne et les entraîna plus profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une mini-chapelle.

Sans hésiter, il poussa la grande porte en bois et rentra à l'intérieur, entraînant Naruto avec lui, dans la seule et unique pièce lumineuse, recouverte de pierre de marbre blanc, simple, mais sans déplaire au blond.

Sasuke se posta face à lui et Naruto en profita pour détailler l'homme. Enfin. Lui qui risquait, à chaque regard envers ce noble, une punition mortelle. Il attrapa une mèche brune pour la ramener derrière l'oreille. Sasuke était un bel homme, un comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré et qu'il avait aperçu à l'aube d'une journée ensoleillée en train d'embrasser son pur-sang, noir comme la nuit.

Ce qu'il avait vu ce matin-là ; un homme apaisé, heureux, semblant désirer la liberté de la bête et souriant à ses pensées, l'avait attiré, mais le rire retentissant à ses oreilles, en écho dans une salle creuse, l'avait emprisonné. Ce rire lui était destiné, il le savait.

Aurait-il la chance d'obtenir plus ? Plus qu'un baiser volé ?

Naruto caressa du pouce les lèvres fines, demandant la permission de les goûter à nouveau.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis dans la forêt, pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

Parce qu'il avait besoin de limite, sinon il risquait de perdre la tête.

\- Combien d'hommes ont eu la chance de venir ici en votre compagnie ?

\- Un seul. Vous.

\- Le mensonge est un péché… Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres tentatrices.

\- Alors, je vous laisse découvrir la vérité.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'entente de ses mots et posa, avec retenue, ses mains sur les pans de son haut. Sasuke vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un chaste, mais long baiser.

Baiser hésitant, Naruto semblait douter. Avait-il vraiment le droit ? Oui. À une seule condition :

\- Je veux que tu oublies toutes les aventures que tu as eues et tous les hommes que tu as connus. Je veux que tu effaces de ta mémoire tous les garçons qui, un jour, t'ont souri. Tous, sauf moi.*

\- Vos désirs. Mes ordres, lui répondit Naruto en faisant glisser sa chemise blanche, découvrant un torse crème.

Sasuke frissonna quand le vêtement tomba à terre et qu'une bouche vint embrasser son torse. Ses mains se perdirent dans les blés, quand Naruto se mit à genoux devant lui, savourant les baisers sur son ventre. Chaque toucher était électrisant, bien plus que quand Itachi l'avait préparé.

La boucle de son pantalon tinta quand elle tomba au sol et son dernier vêtement glissa sur sa peau. Son vis-à-vis récupéra une de ses mains et l'obligea à le rejoindre au sol avant de l'allonger sur le dos, dans ses propres habilles. Naruto revint à sa bouche qu'il couvrit d'attention tandis qu'il défaisait la chemise de trop entre eux, découvrant une musculature parfaite et imposante, qui disparut de sa vue et de son toucher.

Sasuke s'arc-bouta quand son sexe fut pris dans une chaleur humide. Il releva une jambe, mais la tête de son amant continuant de monter et descendre et il repartit dans les cheveux blonds. Il devait s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied sous toutes ses stimulations. Il avait voulu ses attouchements avec Naruto, mais, maintenant qu'il les avait, il les regrettait. Car cela serait sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'il y avait droit. Si, imaginer les caresses, sans les avoir, l'eut torturé, les avoir eus sans pouvoir y goûter à nouveau serait le tuer.

\- Ne me laissez pas partir sans vous, supplia-t-il au bord de l'éjaculation.

Naruto le surplomba à nouveau.

Leurs bouche quémandeuses se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau goût, mais ça ne gêna point Sasuke qui s'empressa de défaire la ceinture de son amant et libérer ce qui allait le priver de sa vertu, bien que les hommes n'eussent pas droit à cette désignation, réductrice à leur goût et attribué aux femmes.

\- Vous pouvez encore m'arrêter Sasuke, haleta-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Non.

\- Êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Je m'offre à vous, vous pouvez disposer de moi.

Naruto l'éblouie d'un sourire avant de le préparer d'une main empressée. Main qui lui fit mal, contrairement à celle de son frère, mais qu'importe, il pouvait bien supporter cette douleur, elle n'était rien, comparé à celle qu'il ressentirait toute sa vie pour vivre dans le mensonge.

Il finit par gémir de plaisir sous ce touché puis réclama plus quand il se sentit prêt à l'accueillir. Il le désirait ardemment. Son corps se déchirant sous l'intrusion qu'il voulait éternellement en lui. Ses mains se perdirent sur les fesses musclées et appuyant, sans réfléchir, dessus, pour que son amant s'enfonce profondément en lui.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi impatient.

\- Et vous, cessez d'être sur la retenue. Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas, trancha Sasuke.

Ses premiers cris retentirent quand le premier coup de hanche fit claquer le bassin puissant contre ses fesses. Il frissonna de satisfaction, tout son corps réclamait davantage. Il voulait plus de cet homme. Il ne resta pas passif, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, renversant leur position, s'attira un regard agréablement surpris.

Il prit appuie sur le torse dessous lui et commença sa chevauchée. Sasuke suivait les mouvements du corps de Naruto, comme il suivait ceux de sa monture.

Montant, descendant, montant, descendant, serrant les cuisses avant que son amant le retournât et reprit le contrôle de leur ébat. Il exprima sans honte son plaisir d'être ainsi comblé.

\- Faites-moi perdre la tête.

Ses cris reprirent et il sombra dans le péché, bercer par les coups de hanches et par le visage concentré à lui donner un plaisir immense. Il garda les yeux ouverts pour s'imprimer de cet homme le comblant et quand sa chaleur l'envahit, il lâcha prise à son tour.

XxX

Dans les bras de Naruto, Sasuke profita de la chaleur que le marbre n'accordait pas et d'une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

\- Mes sentiments pour vous, resteront inchangés, même si vous décidez de céder à votre père.

\- Les miens, également, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres charnues.

\- Alors, revoyons-nous sans tarder avant que cela ne soit plus possible. Votre absence risque de rendre bien triste ma vie.

\- Pour vous consoler, je vous laisse choisir celle que j'épouserai.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à entendre son amant exprimé sa joie à une telle proposition. Il se releva sur un coude pour se gorger du sourire lumineux sous lui. Visiblement son fruit, plus si défendu que ça, avait déjà une personne en tête.

\- Que diriez-vous de Lady Hyûga ?

Sasuke y réfléchit quelques secondes. L'héritière de la famille Hyûga était un très bon parti. Elle était de nature discrète et introvertie, douce et aimante avec son entourage. Leur mariage arrangerait les deux familles et ils feraient de très beaux héritiers pour le plus grand plaisir de leur père.

Mais pourquoi elle ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se satisfaisait seulement de sa servante. Une jeune orpheline qu'elle a recueillie et qui l'accompagne jusqu'à sa couche. Elle est douée pour les origamis.

\- Vous l'avez entendu ou vous avez vu… Se renseigna Sasuke suspicieux.

Le sourire, plus présent que jamais, sur le visage tanné lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ragodage.

Alors, comme ça, elles vivraient aussi dans le péché ?

Dans ce cas, ce mariage les laverait de toutes suspicion et leur permettrait de vivre plus librement. Qui pourrait se douter qu'un couple, heureux aux yeux de tous et peut-être même prêt à concevoir un unique enfant, pouvait s'autoriser à pécher, ensemble et séparément.

\- Est-ce que cette vie vous conviendrait-elle vraiment ?

\- Une vie où je serais unes de vos putains, vous voulez dire ? se renseigna Naruto.

Sasuke grimaça sous la remarque. C'était courant dans leur milieu que les hommes possèdent des putains, son père en avait sûrement, même si elles étaient bien cachées et peut-être qu'un jour Itachi en aurait. Les hommes vivaient ainsi et en profitaient tandis que les femmes courraient à la honte, le déshonneur et même la mort.

Mais lui, des putains ? Il n'aimait déjà pas les femmes et risquait sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour regarder un peu trop un autre homme, alors plusieurs ? Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas, enfin sauf un. Est-ce qu'il méritait cela ? Si Naruto lui en avait parlé, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?

Il inspira profondément et fit attention à bien choisir ses mots :

\- Une vie dont vous ferez partie, une vie où vous serez ma seule et unique putain.

Naruto tendit la main pour crocheter sa nuque et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Apparemment, cette vie lui convenait, après tout, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait leur offrir. Une vie secrète. Une vie où ils choisissaient un ruban de soie pour les empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche plutôt que pour leur lacérer le cou.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _J'allais oublier de le poster... Bon ça n'allait pas être une grande perte mais quand même... OS sans prise de tête comme vous pouvez le constater ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plut_

 _* phrases partiellement reprises des séries qui allait parfaitement dans les contextes =)_

 _RDV le 18 mars et 25 mars pour la suite de NOS PREMIÈRES FOIS ENSEMBLE et le 4 avril pour la suite de PROCÈS DE MA VIE_

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
